


How a Heart Knows

by bythelightofthenight



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, david and stevie are best friends carry on, its an almost the office au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: “Hey.” Patrick's smile was always genuine. He sat at their table with his sandwich and water, wearing his usual button-up.It was a sight David looked forward to every day.“Hi.” He took a seat and gingerly popped open his salad. Alexis had started packing lunches for him too. “I can't believe you watchedYou've Got Mailon a random Wednesday night. In so many ways incorrect.”Patrick shrugged. “It was next on your list. I had time.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 75
Kudos: 298





	1. The Creek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's one of those things that kinda just happens, yk? the office is another major comfort show, it was always meant to be. 
> 
> anyway. i have a bunch already done so this will be finished. six chapters is a guesstimation. rating is at least as far as i've gotten now. they're not long chapters i'm just kinda doing what feels right just letting it out. i'm trying to write like it's fun again.

As he opened his email first thing in the morning, the top one was from Patrick. It wasn't exactly first thing in the morning – David always showed up barely minutes before 9 am. And emails, they never stopped coming, he really did not enjoy them especially first thing in the morning. But the top one was from Patrick and it was titled ‘You've Got Mail’.

He opened it and was met with three paragraphs of Patrick's review of one of his recommended romantic comedies. The final line read “more at lunch”. David bit down a smile at his computer screen. 

Just a couple of emails later it was too much and he got up from his desk. Stevie didn't look up when he walked up to reception. 

“Good morning. You didn't answer my text last night.”

“I was busy.” She kept her eyes on the green background of her game of solitaire. “I had a meeting.”

“At nine on a Wednesday?”

“I'm very important.” Finally she glanced up. “What'd you want?”

“Just... wondered if you were watching Temptation Island. But I guess you missed it because of your meeting.” 

“Having a social life really does take so much from me.”

“You don't have a social life.” David leaned heavily against the desk. “Was it Jake?”

“Nope.” She was back to avoiding him. 

He went to grab a cup of coffee for good measure in case getting to work somehow got more interesting in the meantime. Mutt must've made the coffee again – it was watery and gross. Back at his desk, three new emails awaited him. 

The Creek was a consultation firm for new businesses looking to get started. They offered help with everything from the licensing process to websites and location. As the person in charge of the aesthetic side of many features they offered, David was often needed right in the beginning of a new project as well as at the end for finishing touches. In short, the emails never stopped coming. 

It was well into the day when he finished looking over the new batch of ideas Wendy had sent him for her store. She'd apparently taken on a partner and they'd decided to throw out every meticulously made plan David had helped them with. The most time had passed simply with him typing and deleting the things he really wanted to say before calming down to a customer service level. 

He was good at his job. But it took some effort. 

Alexis floated into the office just as he was ready to start his lunch break.

“David! Dad told me to tell you to answer his ‘what-sap’ messages.” She drew the air quotes in the way she knew annoyed him. 

“I'm getting to them.” 

Patrick was typing a message. David waited with the screen open, ready to see him confirm lunch right away. 

Alexis was still hovering. “You need to talk to him. Otherwise it's all directed at me. And I'm busy, David.” 

The message came through. “I'll do it. Go away, now.” 

She seemed pleased enough and finally left for her desk. There were many things he'd do for her but not right now. 

“Hey.” Patrick's smile was always genuine. He sat at their table with his sandwich and water, wearing his usual button-up. 

It was a sight David looked forward to every day. 

“Hi.” He took a seat and gingerly popped open his salad. Alexis had started packing lunches for him too. “I can't believe you watched _You've Got Mail_ on a random Wednesday night. In so many ways incorrect.”

Patrick shrugged. “It was next on your list. I had time.” 

“Okay, so let's hear it. Why did you think they should've never matched in the first place?”

“They clearly have way different values. It's obvious right in the beginning. He allows her small business to just go under while he's an heir in some mega corporation.”

“Oh my god.”

//

It had been a very, very bad day. He'd been out of a job for a week when he got the call. Everything, Alexis said. Dad lost everything. 

His business partner embezzled their company and now all he had worked for was gone. More presently, all the money was gone. Their lives hadn't been all Hollywood hills but they had been more than comfortable. 

David had figured he didn't have to rush getting another job. He had time to find what he really wanted to do, something suited to his interests. None of that turned out to be the case. 

His mom was no help either. Her soaring soap opera career didn't make it past the 90s and all her collected wealth had been spent on new beauty inventions that didn't end up working and a lavish lifestyle she'd maintained to this day. 

So, to help out their suddenly broke parents, David and Alexis ended up lending them most of their own savings, which, granted, were primarily thanks to them anyway. None of them enjoyed the situation so they uniformly stopped talking about it altogether. And David found himself in need of a job. 

Alexis had fared better than any of them in figuring normal life out, surprisingly enough. She did it with her million-dollar smile and the messy but lighthearted hijinks she got in to. She was good with people and knew what they wanted to hear. David wasn't as much of a people person – that's to say at all – so Alexis was all he had to turn to for a job opportunity. 

Before she got him an interview at The Creek, she also ended up having to take him in when he was dumped and kicked out by his boyfriend. At the interview, David found the CEO, Roland Schitt, was more than delighted to have him come aboard, so the chance at artistic freedom was all that kept him from a total breakdown. He did eat his weight in ice cream and fall asleep on Alexis’ couch, too, but it was progress. 

It was also how he met Stevie. He hadn't had many close friends in his life but suddenly, a miscalculated hookup or two later, there she was. There was something about having someone not related to you in your life to spend time with that really helped him get through the worst of it. And maybe he was what Stevie needed as well. 

His plan hadn't exactly been to stay with Alexis for long but after three years he was still there. Having a roommate was less than ideal but if it had to be someone, he rather it be someone he could be appropriately rude to when needed. David also had needs. It was what he told Patrick when he tried to help him budget. If living with his sister was what he needed to do to not end up in the suburbs like his parents, so be it. 

//

“Alexis, are you still being courted by that veterinarian?” 

She pinched her fingers together. “Ted and I have been dating for three months, mom. I've told you.”

Moira touched her chest. “I am simply inquiring, my dear. No need to get spirited. Time moves so slow here in the country.”

“You should bring him over for dinner sometime”, Johnny suggested quickly to keep the conversation running. 

“You really should”, David flashed her a grin. 

She glared at him. “I'm not trying to get rid of him.” 

“What do veterinarians earn these days? Is this surely the basket you want to lay your eggs in, Alexis?”

“Ew! I'm not laying eggs in anything.” She got a mean glint in her eye and she turned to her brother. “What about David? How's your dating life?”

She knew how it was. His on and off _not_ boyfriend was a situation his parents didn't need to know anything about. Sebastien was a professional photographer with a vision no one else quite saw. David got him a job with The Creek and he quit within a week, blaming artistic differences. 

What Alexis had better not mean was his rather sad and pathetic crush on a coworker. 

Patrick started in the company a few years after him. He was the kind of guy David didn't really imagine getting along with. Kind of a jock type, very straight looking, enjoyed math. How well they hit it off was unexpected to say the least. 

He never acted weird when David mentioned men or women. They had a back and forth rivaling his relationship with Stevie. But it was his endless kindness that got to him most. Patrick was always interested in hearing from him, helping him, encouraging him. The crush built itself. 

There was a Rachel, David knew painfully well. Since goddamn high school. Patrick was a very traditional guy in many ways. Why there hadn't been a ring, he didn't know. 

“Fuck off, Alexis.”

“You should bring Sebastien over, David. I'd love to confabulate just between us artists.” 

“Yeah, that's not happening.” 

As a three-voiced argument broke out, Johnny sighed and tapped the arm of his chair. “Another successful family dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's jim n who's pam you say? both and neither 🤠
> 
> comment n subscribe xoxo


	2. Picture day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't get jailed for punching any nazis this weekend so here is words

Roland’s absolute excitement at the idea of having pictures of them on the website finally caught up with them. It's what Alexis always preached; put a face to the name. So one Friday, he called everyone to attention. 

“We're having pictures taken for the website today. Thank you for the idea, Alexis.”

Everyone glared at her. She didn't notice, instead preening at the praise. 

“The photographer will be here at one. Any _personal_ photographs, well, don't tell me about them.” 

Roland was left giggling to himself while the rest of them scattered. 

“Why do we need a photographer?” Ronnie grumbled. “Couldn't we just do it ourselves? I'm sure David could hook us up with some equipment from that no-good, slob boyfriend of his.”

“I wouldn't call him”, he glanced at Patrick, whose eyes were fixed on the floor, “my boyfriend.” 

“Whatever.”

“I think”, Alexis interjected, “it might be to outsource the work to an independent entrepreneur in order to network and build working relationships.”

Ronnie gave her a blank stare. 

She shrugged. “Or something.”

Ronnie sighed. “Better go get prettied up then.” She let the door of her office slam shut behind her. 

“I wish I'd known about this. I would've worn something different.” David picked at the hem of his sweater. It wasn't his top three choice to be photographed in. 

“There was an email last week”, Patrick said unhelpfully. “Also you look good.”

“I always look _good_.” He rolled his eyes lightly. “But thank you. That's nice of you to say.” 

“I'm known to be pretty gracious.” 

Patrick was already on his way back to his desk when David called after him: “Hey! Rude.”

//

He spent half the day simply mentally preparing to having his picture taken. No one else seemed to be bothered but at least that left him time alone with the bathroom mirror, trying to figure out how he liked his face to look. 

Patrick had his turn before David. The photographer, a young blonde woman with an excitable smile, was all but falling over laughing at whatever he was saying. Patrick didn't seem to mind either, a grin on his stupid handsome face. 

Taking one's picture really didn't take that long and Patrick soon noticed him lurking by the break room doorway. “Hey”, he eyed him up and down quickly, “you look tense. Are you nervous?”

“Thanks. That's what anyone about to have their face commemorated wants to hear.”

“Your face is fine. Get it done and we can go have lunch, yeah?” 

David sighed. “I guess.”

“Hi! I'm Stephanie. So nice to meet you”, the photographer held out a hand.

He shook it lightly. “Sure, yes.”

The thing was, she kept turning back to Patrick to joke with him. David could not train his smile not to look tight. Stephanie tried helping him out with suggestions. 

“How about you look away and then on three at the camera.”

David looked past the camera and there of course was Patrick giving him a soft, encouraging smile. He barely heard Stephanie saying: “Great, good, now look here.” 

He saw the picture in passing as he got out of the chair. The smile on his face was embarrassingly genuine. 

“Didn't think you’d have trouble in front of the camera”, Patrick said when they headed for the kitchen. 

“I don't. She was just distracting me with all her flirting.”

“At you?”

David ignored his amused tone. “No, at you.”

“Oh”, Patrick shrugged. “Guess I didn't notice.” 

//

They all went out for drinks after work. David was chatting with Stevie on the way down the street, but he was painfully aware of Patrick's presence at all times. Clearly he was having a day with the flirty photographer and the jealousy he felt. In an informal setting Patrick just seemed more _real_ in a way. Like he existed outside of the office and David's daydreams. 

“Your face is doing a thing.” Stevie’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. They'd settled into a booth in the corner of the bar. 

“What's with everyone and my face today?”

“You tell me.”

“Guess I'm more... emotionally sensitive today.”

“That's new and exciting for us.”

He shot her a glare. “I am very multifaceted, thank you very much.” 

“Are you seeing _him_ again?”

He hated the way she said him but he also couldn't disagree. “Maybe. I also have... physical needs.”

“David.” Stevie's brow was furrowed and her face was scaringly serious. “You can find better people to sleep with, too.”

“If you mean you, no thank you.”

“Clearly I don't mean me. You missed that boat years ago.” She sipped her beer without losing the judgy look. “But that guy is nothing but a nuisance.” 

“I know that better than anyone. I promise I won't drunk text him. Sober decisions only.”

She didn't look fully convinced but then Patrick was sliding into the booth next to him, his cheeks already a light pink with the beer he was having. 

“Sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“No”, they both said simply. 

“I'm gonna hit the ladies’ room”, Stevie hauled herself up. “Watch my beer.”

David waved her off. 

“So any weekend plans?” Patrick's eyes were shiny and sweet on him and it was the worst. Their thighs were pressed together under the table and David tried to remember if Stevie sat that close to him.

“Not much. Avoiding my sister's chatty boyfriend, cleaning up her messes. Maybe a face mask. What about you?”

“Maybe some hiking. Found some good trails outside the city recently.” 

“Sounds awful.”

“Oh you'd hate it.”

They grinned at each other. David thought about kissing him for the thousandth time.

Patrick polished off his beer. “You, uh, want another round?” 

“Sure”, he nodded, handing over his empty glass. 

“Whiskey, neat?” 

Warmth bloomed in his chest. “Yeah, thanks.”

That night he went to sleep in his own bed, alone, still holding his phone where the top text read:

 **Patrick**  
Glad you got home safe :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much dialogue? me?
> 
> ummmm comment 2 be nice 😘


	3. Quitting time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for the should be asleep by now readers out there

“Twy, it looks amazing in here”, Alexis, a friend of every woman she spoke to, chirped as she walked into the space. 

David rolled his eyes. As if it wasn't purely the help of his vision. He'd spent the past two days with Twyla, perfecting the décor for her coffee shop slash yoga studio. It was a solid idea that he'd enjoyed working on, especially after Ray came through with the space for them. Ronnie’s fixes on the studio brought out the light of the space – like his vision called. 

He'd sworn to stick to the budget Patrick had worked up with Twyla and, truthfully, he was rather impressed with himself. 

Twyla was a kind soul who wouldn't have really fought him on his ideas, but he felt he'd done his job elevating the client’s plan, boosting it to where it needed to be. 

“Thank you, Alexis! David really worked hard for me”, Twyla smiled brightly. 

“It was a team effort.” No one could say he wasn't fair and humble. 

“Well great job, team!” Alexis’ many bangles clanked as her hands fluttered. “I come bearing the latest mockup of the ad.” 

David took it as his cue to leave. “I'm gonna head back to the office, Twyla. We'll talk on Monday.”

“Sure thing. Thanks, David!” she waved over Alexis’ shoulder. 

As much as he preferred being “in the field”, as Alexis obnoxiously put it, he'd already started missing seeing Patrick at lunch or going to grab coffee at the same time and just chatting in the kitchen. It was embarrassing. There were still messages between them – and Patrick's movie review email chain slowly updating. But he was used to his daily dose of face time.

Patrick was at reception chatting with Stevie when he got to the office. 

“Hey! I wondered if you were coming in today.”

He could swear Patrick's eyes sparkled. Or maybe walking up the stairs was making him see spots. 

“So you turned to Stevie despite knowing she could never replace our snappy banter?”

“You caught me.”

“I am a famous rebound”, Stevie shrugged. 

“That's not very girl power of you.” 

“You know me.”

“We were just talking about the performance reviews”, Patrick said, ignoring the two of them staring at each other. “You nervous?”

“First of all, suggesting that someone who nearly named their business _Schitt’s Creek_ could judge me is just...”

“It's a family name, David”, Stevie said solemnly. 

He ignored her to continue. “Anyway, I've been told that I'm my own biggest critic so I should be just fine.”

“Good to know.” Patrick's smile made his breath catch. 

//

“David, you have a date to Twyla’s opening yet?”

He looked up from his phone to his sister in his doorway. “What do you mean yet?”

“Like, have you asked anyone yet?”

“Anyone who?” 

Alexis huffed like he was the one bothering her. “I promised Twy I'd get her the list of attendees from the office by the end of the week. Do you have a plus one?”

“Stevie's my plus one.”

“Stevie's already invited.”

“So what are you bothering me for then?”

Alexis made a frustrated sound and stomped off. He relaxed back onto his pillows but to little avail. She was back after a minute.

“David...”

“Yes, Alexis?”

“You know you can bring someone over sometime if you want.”

It sounded just a little too much like a question. “Ew.”

“Stop being immature”, she huffed. “Like, for any reason. You can have friends over. Stevie or Pa–”

“Don't.” She knew enough. He didn't have the energy. “I'm aware.”

“David.” Alexis let out a frustrated sigh. “I like living with you, okay? I like being _friends_ for once. But I don't want you to be lonely because it's technically my apartment.” 

He was slightly taken aback by the sincerity. They rarely, if ever, talked feelings. “I know. I'm not holding anything back because of you. There just isn't anyone right now. Okay?”

“And you haven't talked to P–”

“I'm not talking about that with you. It's the weekend. I just wanna pretend to be mindful for a minute and then nap.” 

Alexis’ look wasn't one of pity, which still sometimes surprised him. Suppose they really were friends. “David, I just want you to be happy, okay?”

“I know.”

“Ted and I are going to see that new play tonight. Do you have plans? You could come to dinner–”

“I do have plans, actually. Stevie's coming over. No need for a pity date.”

She seemed satisfied with his answer and left him alone. 

//

Stevie did come over that night. With a bottle of bourbon and a tired grin. 

“I'm in need of a facemask and some tacky as shit reality tv”, she announced, flopping onto the couch.

“I wouldn't offer anything else.” David set down two glasses.

They kept up a running commentary on Bachelor in Paradise until they were comfortably tipsy. His feet were in Stevie's lap and his face was exfoliated and moisturized. The silence was easy. That is, until Stevie went and opened her mouth.

“I'm thinking of quitting.”

“Aren't we all.”

Stevie turned to him. “No, I mean for real.”

“Wh-Why? Why?”

She couldn't leave. She couldn't leave him. What would he do without her? She was his person.

“It's not like being a receptionist is my dream. I'm trying to figure out what I'd actually like to do.”

“There's nothing wrong with being a receptionist.”

“There isn't. But I hate talking to people. That's kind of the minimum requirement.”

“I guess.”

“I'm not leaving, like, right now. Just wanted you to know that I'm looking.”

“Okay.”

His silence wasn't comfortable for the rest of the night. 

//

To his surprise, by Wednesday evening she was back behind his door. 

Alexis let her in and without a warning she was knocking on David’s bedroom door. It wasn't like he could tell her no.

Stevie took a seat on his bed and he followed her lead begrudgingly. She tied up her hair, which she rarely did in front of people, taking her sweet time with it, before meeting his eyes. 

“What's up?”

He raised his brows. “ _What's up?_ You're the one in my house.”

“Something’s up with you. You're acting weird. I thought it was just you being you. But is there something actually wrong?”

“Why would anything be wrong?” He'd never been the best at deflecting. 

“Because you've barely said a word to me since I told you about the whole quitting thing. And I'm like your only friend. And you like to talk.”

“I have friends.”

“David.”

He sighed. “I hate it when you're right.”

“I know.” She nodded. 

“So. What now?”

“You wanna, like, talk about it?”

“About you leaving? Not really.”

“I'm leaving the office. Not like moving or something. I like my place.”

He stayed quiet for a while. He didn't like the term _overreacting_ for several reasons. “You wouldn't wanna move?”

“I'm literally only just looking into other job opportunities, okay? I'm not skipping out on you.”

“I guess...”

“We swore to never lie to each other again. I'm sticking to that.”

David let out a breath. “I guess I panicked a _little_ bit. I thought about what my life was like before we met and – ugh.” He rubbed his temples lightly. “Everything's been so steady lately. Didn't feel like taking chances.”

Stevie just watched him patiently.

“But I guess you're my best friend. And I want what's best for you. And to see you happy or whatever.”

She gave him a gentle smile. “That's the best friend way.”

“Do we need to hug now or what?”

“Sure.” She shuffled over and wrapped her – always surprisingly – strong arms around him. When she pulled back her eyes were slightly glassy. 

“This'd be a real sweet moment if I wasn't still embarrassed for the whole call-out situation.” 

“Understandable.” She stretched her legs out on the bed. “So can you act normal now? I'm gonna get an ulcer if Patrick keeps throwing me those kicked puppy dog looks of his.” 

“What looks?”

“He was bugging me about making sure you're okay. You were being so quiet.”

David buried his face in his hands. “Why's he got to be so... decent. That's like the nicest thing anyone's done behind my back.” 

“You picked a terribly good person to pine after.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even in this short while i still had to do more stevie bc we're here n we're gay 
> 
> okie sleep


	4. Twyla's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be looking at 8 chapters after all.. and a rating change but i'll do that once i confirm it w myself lol

Twyla’s opening party arrived as an awaited break in a busy week of work. David never missed the chance to dress up. Office wear was just a missed opportunity in the everyday life of people everywhere. 

He showed up at Stevie’s for once on time. 

“Well hello”, he eyed her up and down, “someone’s ready to go.” 

Stevie tugged on the collar of her white top as she let him in. “I’m representing the company.”

“Excuse me, but I personally know those are your fuck-me leather pants.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say.” 

“Are we looking to find a lucky caffeine addicted yoga instructor tonight?” He waggled his brows just to make her roll her eyes harder. 

“All I’m saying is that I’m not opposed to someone being flexible.” 

He snorted in laughter while she grabbed her bag and they headed out the door. 

//

The studio looked as gorgeous as he’d planned. This was the part where his job really paid off. He got to see in practice how right he had been. 

Alexis floated over to them immediately. “Stevie! You look a-mazing!”

“Thanks.” She’d already spotted the bar. “I’ll be right back.”

“Bring me one!” he called after her, knowing she would ignore him. 

“Hi, David. How are you?” 

Ted always looked so... sincere. It was exhausting. 

“I’m fantastic, Ted. Just like this morning.” 

Alexis swatted at him. “Doesn’t it look amazing, David! We really pulled it off, huh?”

“ _We_ sure did.” 

His eyes caught on a blue button-up. Patrick was smiling kindly at two strangers and by his side was a redhead who made even him look tall. 

“Oh. Rachel’s here.” 

He’d definitely not meant to say that out loud. 

“Yeah! Isn’t it nice she came with him. Who knows, she could be a future customer.”

David had already tuned out his sister, his eyes on the two. They weren’t touching but they looked like a couple. They looked like being side by side was all they did. She was the perfect height if they were dancing slow and she wanted to rest her head on his shoulder. Maybe at their wedding–

“Here.” 

He blinked down at the drink Stevie was holding out. 

“You look like you need it.” 

“Thanks.” He kept his eyes down. 

“Just so you know”, Stevie was looking over his shoulder, “he’s coming this way now.”

He managed to school his features into a neutral look but when he turned to face Patrick, Rachel wasn’t there with him. 

“Hey. You’re here.” 

“Of course. I never skip a good party.” 

Patrick’s gaze returned to his eyes from not-so-subtly glancing down at him. “Or hearing people admire your work?”

He couldn’t help a small smile. “That too.” 

“It’s well earned. The place looks great.”

“Thank you. It’s as if I’m good at what I do.”

“That’s a bit of a stretch.” 

They were both smiling now. David wanted to push him against the nearest wall and ruin him. Which was of course when Rachel joined them. 

“Hi, David! The place looks great!” 

“Thank you”, he said, aiming for lighthearted. It came off a little strangled. He excused himself as quickly as he could, clutching his drink as he got out to the small terrace. 

It had started to rain. David let the staccato sound of it on the roof drown out the painful hacking of his heart.

“Hey.” Patrick's voice always drew him in. He was standing by the door. “You wanna be alone?”

David managed a shrug. “I don't know.”

Patrick came to lean on the banister next to him. He tried to keep his eyes out on the fuzzy skyline but he could feel Patrick's on him. 

“You okay?”

He was. Because he knew the situation. He knew about Rachel. He knew himself. There was never meant to be a chance. But somewhere he'd managed to lose himself to it. His feelings had grown roots too strong. 

“I'm... overwhelmed, maybe.”

“That's okay.”

“It's a bit dramatic.”

“Nothing wrong with that.”

Their arms brushed with each deep breath he took, the sweetest kind of ache. 

“You might be the only one who thinks that.”

“I'm okay with that.”

David dared a look. Patrick's eyes couldn't hold his gaze, flicking to the ground and back. 

“I don't know how you have that much kindness.”

“That's alright.”

//

It was a respectably late hour for their age when they got home. Alexis’ heels dangled from her fingers and her hair was frizzing around the edges from the humidity. Ted had headed home earlier to prepare for a morning shift. 

David was some steps away from his door when Alexis spoke up. 

“The turnout was so good.” She was on the couch, not looking at him. 

He gave his awaiting bed a longing look before turning back and joining her. She offered him a small smile. 

“It was.”

“I feel like. We're doing something good. Both of us.”

“Not exactly saving the world but... Yeah. I think so, too.”

“And having so many people we love there together. We did that.” 

“Sure.”

“My best friend and Ted, and you and Stevie, and Patrick and his best friend.” 

He snorted. “That's one way to put it.”

“She's his best friend.” 

“Yeah. And high school sweetheart.” 

“They're not dating.”

David glared at her. “Yes... they are.” 

“Patrick and Rachel?”

“Yes!”

“No! I mean, yes, they were. For a long time. But they aren't now.”

“What?”

“Oh my god, David!”

“What?”

“You thought they were together. Is that why–”

“Don't. Alexis, shut up. I can't. I need to sleep.”

He left her staring on the couch and retreated in his room. 

There was no way it was true. Patrick talked about Rachel all the time. Even David knew she was allergic to shellfish and that she broke her collarbone in two places when she was 13. The two were together all the time. 

It was possible Patrick didn't really talk about _dates_ or some sort of pre-planned future together. But when they first met, Rachel had definitely been introduced to him as Patrick's girlfriend. Could that have changed without him knowing? Did Patrick not tell him? Were they not close enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot how w chaptered things obviously if ppl come back there's not like new kudos or anything.. less instant validation 🤡 
> 
> anyway we love siblings we love best friends we love sharing 2 brain cells


	5. Turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been working all week so didn't get to decide on that rating up yet. i've written up to ch6 still.

Stevie was just as lost as he was. It was a small comfort. 

She'd gotten up and walked straight up to the fridge to pull out a bottle of vodka. After a swig straight from the bottle she returned to the couch. 

“You have to talk to him!”

“What the fuck would I even say? 'Hey, sorry, it seems I was under the impression that you were dating a woman. Now that you're not, though, you wanna love me back?’ Sounds about right.” 

Stevie was giving him a look.

“What?” he snapped. 

“You love him, huh?”

He generally did not enjoy saying it. Living with Alexis had started softening his heart. “Yeah, I guess I do.” 

“I like this for you.” Her smile was unusually sweet. 

“What? Me suffering?”

“You falling for a good guy.” 

“Ugh.” He bit down a smile. “Don't try to play into my love of romanticism.” 

“It's so easy, though. You should lean in a bit, I think.”

“I might talk to him. But I'm not leaning in. Literally or figuratively.”

“Whatever you say.”

//

There were plenty of distractions in his life as it was so Roland bringing his baby to work was the last thing he could've possibly needed. Babies were cute on a general level – a level far enough from any designer knits. But the loud, messy thing turned sensible adults into loud and messy monsters, too. 

David got absolutely no work done the whole day. They'd just taken on a new client and he was meant to read up on their precursory plans. It didn't help it was some guy looking to start an accounting firm. Boring's what it was. 

Everyone else had gone home and he was still at his desk, trying to focus on some truly dry text instead of picturing Patrick holding the baby in his nicely sculpted arms. It had been an impressive show of competence, Patrick picking up the crying small human when Roland had to take a call. David's chest felt tight at the sight. He should've guessed it was simply another skill on Patrick's endless repertoire. 

“Hey.”

He made an embarrassing squeak at the sound and turned around. Patrick was holding back a smile behind him. 

“What are you still doing here?” David asked after gaining control of his vocal cords. 

“I was gonna ask you the same thing.” Patrick approached his desk. He leaned against the side of it, his bag falling to the floor at his side. 

“Trying to catch up on all the work I didn't get done with the roadshow here today.”

Patrick chuckled. “It got a bit loud, huh.”

“A _bit_.” David turned on his chair to see him better. This was a safe, professional environment. He could act normally. “What about you?”

“Bit of the same, I guess. Wanted to read the new profile. It sounded really good.”

“Of course you'd know your own kind.”

“My kind?” Patrick's brows rose. 

“Geeks.” 

He laughed sharply. “Right. Yeah. I wish I could counter that but I've got nothing.”

David smiled at his keyboard. “Can I ask you something?”

“Go for it.” 

Patrick's focus was all on him and it made his skin tingle. “How didn't I know you and Rachel aren't together anymore?”

To say the question came out of the blue was an understatement. Patrick kept his eyes on the back wall and cleared his throat. 

“Uh, I guess I haven't really talked about it much. It was kind of a process.”

“I don't mean that you were, like, obligated to tell me. I just figured that kind of thing would come up. With us – not your ex and my sister.” 

“It ended up making so much sense, I guess the whole telling people thing kind of slipped my mind. And then it'd been a while already.” 

“Is it– Is it okay to ask why?”

Patrick worried his lip between his teeth in an incredibly distracting way. “I, uh, figured some things out. Rachel and I, we've always been best friends. Turns out that was all we ever were.”

He wasn't going to get his hopes up for nothing, not when he'd spent the night after Twyla’s opening twisting and turning in his bed, wracking his brain for answers. “I'm not sure I get it.” 

“We were so close. I figured that's what love had to be. But she was simply the safest person in my life. We both settled into something neither of us really examined too closely. But we weren't _in_ love.”

David's thoughts flashed back to him and Stevie, never having shared such a close bond with someone before, initially mistaking it for romantic love. Guess he did get it. 

“So, um, what changed?”

“I figured out I'm gay.”

It came so easily it took David a moment to process.

“Oh, you–” 

Patrick nodded.

David reached for his hand, squeezing it soundly. “Congratulations.”

It shook a laugh out of him. “Thank you, David.” His hand remained in David's. 

“Are you– You're doing okay?” It was a lot to figure out at any point of one's life, but also having the closest relationship you had twist with it?

“I'm good. Really good, actually. Kind of like a weight’s been lifted, to be honest. It was a long time coming.” 

He ran his thumb over his knuckles. “You get to go at your own pace. It's okay. And thank you for telling me.”

Patrick's smile was the sweetest thing he ever saw. 

//

The accountant came in. Nowhere in his boring report did it say he was really hot. Unfortunately for his face, his name was Ken. 

They didn't have a meeting scheduled until the next day so David simply accepted his dazzling smile in greeting. Ray’s previous meeting was running late but Ken didn't seem to mind the wait. He was chatting animatedly with Patrick. 

David wasn't jealous. Generally of the attention, sure. But of Patrick? Of course not. It was just that since hearing about him not being in a long-term committed relationship _and_ that he was only looking to date men, David's poor mind had been bu-sy. 

He knew he wasn't first-time boyfriend material. He was barely boyfriend material. But it turns out a glimmer of hope of a tiny chance did wonders for his imagination. He was daydreaming on the clock now.

When he had the apartment to himself he'd gotten into the habit of letting his mind wander back to their arms touching or Patrick's hand brushing his side as he moved to get around him. He was like a goddamn Austenian maiden. But even in his dry spell it got him going like nothing else. 

It was the subtext, maybe. 

Patrick seemed just as into the conversation as Ken did. There was a slight flush on his cheeks and he was rocking back and forth on his heels just a bit. What were the odds it was just some great nerd chatter? Surely it couldn't be anything else at noon on a Thursday. 

Ray finally emerged from his office. Had David not been so blatantly staring, he might've missed the smooth exchange of a business card from one accountant to the other. But Patrick already had his information?

It was right then that Patrick caught him looking. David swore colorfully under his breath as he approached his desk. 

“Hey.”

“Hey– hi. Hi.” 

“I think”, Patrick held up the business card, “I just got that guy’s number.” 

“Yeah... but you already have it, though.” He cringed at his own words but Patrick was looking at the card again, unaware of his plight. 

“Right. But I think he gave it to me in a date kind of way. I'm not really needed on this project, anyway.”

“So... you wanna call him?” Why he was intentionally moving this conversation along, he really did not know. 

“I, uh, I guess I could.”

“You don't have to, of course”, David said too quickly. “Just– it could be, you know, an experience.” He certainly just said that to him.

“You think I should?” Patrick's eyes were sincere as ever and it was the worst thing. 

He didn't want to be _that_ person. “Maybe you should.” 

Patrick wore a small frown as he nodded. “Maybe I will.”

For the rest of the time Ken remained in Ray’s office, all he could think about was Patrick on a date. An embarrassing, nervous first date in a too-fancy place. His palms clammy and his mouth dry, sending shy smiles across the table. 

But it’d be with Ken. 

So David made another mistake. 

At the end of the day he tried to walk out without feeling guilty. He got into the old-looking car that probably cost more than could ever make sense to him. As Sebastien pulled out of the parking spot in front of their building, David caught Patrick's eyes, him having just stepped out onto the street, right before they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't rly do angst i'm just cliff-hangery
> 
> guess what'll go down idk what kind of vibes this all gives


	6. Sparkles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating change not re: this chapter but the next. got around there this holiday season ho ho indeed etc

The look Alexis gave him when he got home the next morning was not worth the mediocre orgasm he'd had under Sebastien’s slender form. Sure, he'd pictured someone with kinder eyes and a stockier build but the guilt of knowing he'd fucked up severely took from the experience. 

Alexis looked at him with such pity it made his stomach hurt. She was sitting at the breakfast bar with an untouched cup of tea in front of her as if to look like she wasn't waiting for him. 

“You really, really don't have to say it. I'm well aware.”

“I thought you told Stevie you weren't seeing him anymore.”

Fuck. Stevie. 

“You don't _have to_ tell her, you know.”

Alexis raised her brows. “Is there anyone else you'll listen to?”

Fair enough. 

David rubbed the bridge of his nose. “It was a one-time thing. A relapse.” 

“That makes it sound worse.”

“It was a moment of self destructive behavior. Won't happen again. I remember very clearly now.” 

“Did he make you look at his photos again?”

He sighed. “He tried. I told him I needed to be at work early.” 

“He's the worst.”

“I know. He's not making a comeback, I swear.”

“Okay. I'll hold you to that.” Alexis got up and disappeared into her room, the tea forgotten. 

//

When he dragged himself to work a gracious 20 minutes late from his second shower of the day, the first thing he saw was Patrick. Much like the day before, it was only for a flash. Their eyes met and Patrick managed a stiff smile before turning right back to where he came from and walking away. David blinked after him until the heavy glare from reception pulled him in. 

“Morning! You have a good night?”

He grimaced. “I'm taking the hint, thank you.”

“Hint? What hint?” Stevie’s smile was wide and fake. 

“How did you find out already?”

“Patrick mentioned it. Why? You weren't gonna tell me right away?”

“You talk about me often? You guys have a text chain or something?” 

“We do and you're not on it.” 

“Unhelpful.”

“As your best friend, I won't bother you about this. I know you're beating yourself up as it is. But only so you can think about why Patrick noted your little sleepover.”

“Guilt homework. Great.” 

David didn't want to think about why Patrick would care. He was a nice guy and he knew David did not see nice guys and therefore he was worried about him in a nice, friendly way. Or he also liked to vocalize his thoughts on David's fuck-ups. 

He had two messages from Sebastien. He knew the man didn't actually care about him. They were both suckers for needy attention. David deleted both of them. 

What he needed to do was get his shit together before his meeting with Ken today. There already were enough people who knew how big of a mess he was in this office. 

//

Everything was going smoothly until the very end. David was his professional self and he did his goddamn job despite his emotional hangover. Ken seemed happy enough with where they were at. It was all good.

Then, when they'd already shaken hands and done the awkward shuffle towards the door, he was caught in the middle of Ken spotting Patrick coming over and calling out: “See you tonight!” 

Patrick waved back, a little awkwardly. David did a sharp turn and headed right for the kitchen. 

He poured himself a cup of coffee and stared into it for a good minute before Patrick showed up. 

“Hey, David.”

“Uh-huh?”

Patrick was staring at his feet. “I just wanted to say I'm sorry for, um, ratting you out to Stevie. It really wasn't my place to talk about whoever you're seeing.”

“It's okay. I'm sure Alexis was right behind you, waiting to judge my every life decision.” 

Patrick looked up quickly to catch his eye. “I'm not judging you. Sorry if it came off that way. You can date whoever you want. You don't owe anyone an explanation. It's just– the way even you talk about him, I–” he cut himself off with a shake of his head.

David crossed his arms over his chest, flustered at the intensity of his words. “We really aren't dating. It was more... reactive. But as an adult, I’ll learn my lesson.”

“Huh.” 

“Anyway! Back to work.” He pushed past the thickness in his throat and the puzzled look on Patrick's face. 

His desk was safe and work was safe. All he needed to do was get busy. He blocked Sebastien’s number for good measure. 

//

Stevie took him out for a drink after work. He didn't want to think about Patrick going on his date. He'd suffered enough, it was time to forget. 

“Anything new on the quitting front?”

“It's looking a little slow.”

“I might have my life going to shit but I'm still gonna be keeping you accountable.” He took a delicate sip of his drink. 

“I know. Just fuck if I know what I wanna do! I have a very generic skill set.” 

“You're anything but generic.” He meant it. 

Stevie definitely wasn't drunk enough to accept such a compliment. “I wish I had something I just knew I need to do. Like you with micromanaging and Alexis with... talking.” 

“Thanks very much. But you're good at things. Like instructing people... when you want to.”

“I just like silence. And less feelings.”

“Feelings?”

“Like, you guys work with people’s hopes and dreams. I don't want that. I want it to be concrete what they ask from me.”

“We'll find you something. As you might've heard, I'm very good at micromanaging.”

Stevie tipped back her beer to hide a smile. “So you wanna talk about your situation?”

“Fuck no. He said I can date whoever I want. He just clearly didn't mean himself. I've got to, like, move on. He's gonna end up marrying Ken or someone else young and sparkly.”

“You both really are pieces of work.” 

“You don't think I'm sparkly?”

She touched his arm gently. “You're the sparkliest person I know.”

//

The trip home had mostly cleared his head. By the time he got home, he was back to having to actively _not_ think about it. The apartment was dark as he got in. 

Alexis was spending the weekend at Ted’s mom’s house. She'd dreaded the visit but he knew she'd charm her way into the family in no time. Her confidence was something he could've used now. To remind him he'd felt much, much worse before and lived to see another day nonetheless. 

If earlier he'd been overflowing with anxious energy, now he simply felt heavy. His thoughts weighed too much, they were too final, too brutal. He didn't know how to get over Patrick. He didn't think he'd ever felt anything like this about anyone. 

He was nearly ready for bed when a knock on the door startled him. Only slightly worried about being murdered, he went to open it. 

Patrick looked up at him. He was dressed in a neat blazer, his cheeks pink from the night wind. 

“Hi.”

“Um, hey.”

“Can I come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stevie @ the bar: getting gray hairs
> 
> probably the last dramatic hanger you're looking at. comment 2 get me to wrap up the next chapter it's nearly set.


	7. First found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall know whatcha here for.................. its love

“Can I come in?”

David's mind was an unintelligible swirl of emotions but his manners remained. “Of course, yeah.” He stepped aside, letting Patrick past him into the apartment. 

Neither of them made a move to sit down, instead standing at a noticeable distance from one another in the hall. 

“So...” he said just as Patrick started speaking. 

“You said it was reactive. Whatever happened with – you know. What did you mean?” 

Had he said that? Fuck. “I– Nothing, I–”

Patrick was staring him down as if he wasn't putting David in the worst possible situation. “Because I thought about it. Even when I was going to my date tonight.” 

He just stared back.

“And then I thought about it more because I... I thought maybe you meant it was a reaction to hearing about my date. You told me once that he was around when you felt lonely or needed a distraction.”

David held his breath. The world didn't end in that moment but it might as well. 

“But then I thought, that's incredibly self-centered of me. Why would you care about me going on a date with Ken?”

He breathed out. 

“Unless you... also.”

David had to clear his throat twice before he got the word out. “Also?”

Patrick didn't waiver and it was as infuriating as it was impressive. “Unless you also want me.” 

The words computed slowly. Was he comparing David to Ken or himself? Except that David didn't just want Patrick. Everything that he’d felt, it couldn’t be condensed into want. 

“I...” 

Patrick paled visibly. 

If there ever was a moment that called for him to say it, it was this one. No room for misunderstanding. “I, uh, I don't know if this is what you wanted to hear after, literally, a date with another man but – I love you.” 

Patrick's face did several things at once, his eyes widening and his mouth twitching between a grin and a frown. “I didn't go on the date.”

Huh? “Wh–”

He was cut off by Patrick's lips on his, his body careening into David's powerfully enough for his back to hit the wall behind him. Swallowing Patrick's gasped apology was the easiest thing to do. David grasped at the back of his neck and returned his kisses. 

It was not unlike he'd imagined. Patrick’s shoulders were steady under his hands even through shuddering breaths. His hands were braver than David had pictured. They mapped the length of his back, the curve of his sides. He was only wearing a t-shirt and the heat of Patrick's hands burned right through it. He wanted.

Patrick pulled back just enough to pant against his lips. “Can we talk?”

“You kissed _me_.”

Instead of replying, Patrick sucked on his lower lip and groaned into the kiss. He pressed in close like he couldn’t bear not touching him everywhere. Then he was leaning back again and shaking his head. “We should talk, yeah.” 

David bit down a laugh at his conflicted look. “Whenever you'd like.” 

“I've wanted to do that for a really long time.” 

“I–” He’d never let his hope get that far. Processing Patrick was single had already been a lot to deal with. He hadn’t even considered the chance that... “How long?” 

“Probably since I first saw you. I just didn't know it then.” Patrick's fingers trace the line of his shoulders. “All I knew was that I wanted to be around you.” 

“I didn't think we'd get along. Back then.” 

Patrick let out a surprised laugh. “I guess that's fair.” He leaned in, eyes falling to David's lips. “We did okay in the end.” 

“Uh-huh.” David closed the distance between them. The kiss was a tender press of lips. When Patrick pulled away his eyes remained shut. 

His voice was low and rough. “I'm so in love with you.” 

David had to blink back the sudden sting of his eyes. They were still stood in the hallway with their arms around each other. It was the happiest he could remember feeling. 

“You wanna stay?” 

Patrick nodded. 

“Come on. It’s late.” 

He took him by the hand and led him to his room. Patrick took off his blazer and set it on the back of his chair. David folded his sweatpants away before taking a seat on his bed. It was casual, easy. 

Looking up, he saw Patrick staring. He felt a warm flutter in his chest at the way his eyes raked over his legs. Yet he didn't move, standing by David's desk in his button-up shirt and his lip caught between his teeth. 

“Hey.”

Patrick met his eyes. 

“What's going on in there? I can see you thinking.”

“Just feels like... it’s meant to be a big deal, never having been with a man before. I know it’s not. But I’m thinking about it now. I’ve been out less than a year. I haven’t dated anyone. I’ve just been learning to be with myself.” 

“You ever kiss a man before?” David asked gently.

“Not before today.”

“Well you did just fine at that.” 

Patrick started to unbutton his shirt as if without noticing the action, the line of his shoulders relaxing. “Just ‘just fine’?” 

“You were good.” 

“Not too bad yourself.” He left the shirt neatly on top of the blazer. 

David's mouth felt drier than just seconds ago, watching the flex of his arms as he undid his belt. “We don't have to do anything, you know.”

“What if I want to?” 

He watched Patrick's honest eyes and swallowed roughly. “That works too.”

With his jeans set aside, Patrick came to him. He got his knee on the bed and climbed into David's lap. “I want to.”

“Anything.” The skin of Patrick's thighs was hot against his hands. He was certain he'd had this dream before. 

Patrick kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his jaw, breath hitching at the scratch of his stubble. One of his hands braved under David's shirt. His touch grew more confident over the softness of his stomach and the peaks of his nipples. His lips returned to David's, the kiss quickly heated. 

David couldn't help the pleased noise he made when Patrick ground down on him. There was a moment of stillness as he blinked at David. 

“God, you’re hot”, Patrick groaned, making him burst into laughter. Patrick dove right back in to lick the sound off his lips. 

T-shirts were discarded one after the other. The press of their chests together had Patrick's hips stuttering. David squeezed at his shoulders before scratching lightly down his back and grabbing his ass. Patrick nodded intently as he helped the roll of his hips. It wasn’t enough stimulation to get him too worked up but Patrick grinding on him with a hint of desperation certainly made for a pretty picture. 

“Can these come off?” he snapped the waistband of David's boxers, voice breathless. “I wanna see you.”

“Anything you want.” He was feeling lightheaded with it. Patrick was in his bed, warm and real under his hands. 

They both made quick work of their underwear and came back together with David stretched out on the bed and Patrick straddling his hips. He did take his time watching David despite his cock visibly hardening. David let him, only keeping a hand on the side of his knee, a comforting point of contact. 

“I'm not gonna last long.”

“I don't mind.” He could feel the wetness pooling on his stomach. “Tell me what you want. I wanna give you what you want.” 

“I wanna get you off.” 

If he felt a little choked up again, that was his business. “Lie down with me.” David pulled him to his side, under his arm. He reached for the lube in his nightstand and held it out for Patrick. “Can I touch you?” 

“Let me – first.” 

Patrick brought his slicked hand to his cock, tracing fingertips down his length. David let out a sigh and saw Patrick's lips twitch. He wrapped his fingers around him. The angle was close enough to mimic touching himself so he didn't hesitate picking up the pace. 

David surrendered to it. Despite the simplicity, it felt painfully intimate and it got him hotter than he'd admit. Patrick would kiss him but soon get distracted by the sounds he made and turn his gaze back to their bodies. 

“You're so good, David. You look so good.” 

Whether it was a good guess or not, Patrick's words all but fried his brain. He fucked up into his fist with a groan. Patrick was wet at his side, rutting against his hip. It was too much. 

He came on his stomach and Patrick's hand, shuddering at the string of curses he let out at the sight. 

“Fuck.” 

“That was the hottest thing I've seen.” 

“So far”, David managed. Patrick whined, his hips twitching against him. “Can I take care of you now?”

“Yeah, please. Touch me.” Patrick gasped when he got his hand on him, the lube cool on his skin. He took deep breaths against David's neck, laughing helplessly. “Wish I could make it last.”

“Something you want? You can tell me.”

Patrick's cheeks were bright red as he took David's wrist and guided his hand down. The remainder of his brain signed off once he got the hint. He pressed his still slick fingers to the skin behind Patrick's balls and stroked them to his hole. As David teased between his legs, Patrick wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked himself quickly. He came with a punched out moan just moments later. 

“Fuck, I love you.” 

David laughed but returned the words against his temple. 

//

It was after Patrick had heroically gotten out of bed to get them cleaned up and they’d curled back together under the covers that he asked. 

“You didn’t go on your date?” 

Patrick ran his fingers over his chest. “I got there, came back.” 

“You see him?”

“I told him why I couldn’t do it. He said good luck getting my man.” 

“Of course he’s nice”, David huffed. 

Patrick laughed, catching his lips in a kiss. “I did get my man.” 

He pretended to grimace. “That’s very cheesy.” 

“I know.” 

“Which you know I secretly like.” 

“I do.” 

“As well as that I’m too old to get hard again that fast.” 

“Sure.” 

“So, really, a wasted line then.” 

Patrick rested his head on his shoulder and smiled. “I’ll try it another time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patrick, a gay disaster: thats hot. thats hot. thats h
> 
> i spent last night writing so look out for the final chapter tomorrow! it should be up relatively early better be sober for that


	8. Wrapped up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more for the road. like. im literally on the road. in a bus

“Can I see you tonight?” Patrick had said at the door before leaving. 

“Like a date?” 

“Yeah. A date.” 

“I think I’m free, yeah.” 

Patrick pulled him close and nosed over his cheek. “You think?”

“I am, yes.” 

He got a kiss for his efforts and Patrick was out the door. 

As he flopped on the couch, he was already texting Stevie. 

**David**  
So Patrick just left my place

 **Stevie**  
???

 **David**  
In yesterday’s clothes

Stevie was calling him mere seconds after he’d pressed send. 

“You did it?” she demanded as soon as he picked up.

“Did what?”

“Had a moment? I don’t know. Shared your feelings? Fucked against a wall? Anything?”

“He loves me.” 

Stevie made a noise away from the phone so he couldn’t hear it. “Finally.” 

“You knew?”

“He didn’t tell me. But I figured.” 

“Well he told me. After showing up at my door instead of that date.”

“Always knew I liked him for a reason. Gets the job done. Eventually.”

“I couldn’t have known!” 

“You could’ve asked.” 

“Whatever.”

Stevie huffed out a laugh. “So what’s next?”

“A date. Apparently. He’s taking me on a date.” 

“Romantic. Even when you already put out.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“Call it an educated guess. You’ve liked the guy for like two years.”

“Now we’re gonna go out. Fuck.” 

“He literally told you he loves you. I think you’re doing pretty well as it is.”

“I need to go figure out what to wear.” 

“A day well spent. Text me if you need liquid courage.” 

“Definitely won’t be getting drunk.” 

“Your loss.”

“Bye, Stevie.”

“Hey, David.” 

“Yeah?”

“I’m happy for you.” 

There was a thickness in his throat. “Thank you.”

//

He was nervous until the moment he opened the door to see Patrick. He broke into a smile and all David felt was relief. 

“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this”, Patrick said lightly. 

“I think that’s my line.”

It was Patrick. He already knew he enjoyed Patrick’s company. Just now when he thought of kissing him, he could do it. And he did, dragging Patrick in to make out with him against the door. Already a much better date than most he’d been on. 

“You wanna stay in and pretend to watch a movie instead?” 

Patrick gave him an unimpressed look. “I wanna take you out. Stop trying to get out of going on a date with me.” 

“Oh, I’m meant to wait ‘till the end before trying to get in your pants?” 

“We’ll see.” 

He got another kiss before Patrick pushed him away to grab his jacket. 

The restaurant they went to wasn’t too fancy. In fact, it was one of David’s favorites. They got their orders in and David’s ankle was resting comfortably against Patrick’s under the table. 

“Should I be nervous?” Patrick asked. 

“About what?”

“This being a date. I don’t think I’ve ever been this calm on a date.” 

David shrugged. “We eat together all the time.”

“Should’ve this been more special then?”

“No, no", he insisted. "It’s perfect.” 

//

Going to work was no different despite what felt like a life-altering weekend. Stevie made faces at him from behind her desk. He pretended not to hear Roland’s jokes all morning. Mutt had made some disgusting coffee again. 

At lunchtime he got a message from Patrick and went to meet him in the break room. There was no one else around so he let Patrick kiss him as he joined him at their table. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey. What’s with the look? No one’s here.”

He might've been frowning. “We’re not telling people, right? We agree they’d be annoying about it.” 

“Your words, but yes.” 

“It’s not because I don’t want to tell anyone. Stevie knows. Alexis knows.” He’d texted her about it to avoid a whole _thing_. Of course she ignored his wishes and hugged him for several minutes as soon as she got home. 

“‘Alexis knows’ might mean they’ll all know soon.” 

David sighed. “I know. I told her to keep it to herself but you know she got her secret-keeping skills from our mother.” 

“What would she tell them... if she did?” Patrick was looking at his sandwich a bit too intensely. 

He couldn’t help grinning widely. “Are you asking me to DTR right now?”

“I don’t know what that means.” 

“It means define the relationship– It doesn’t matter”, he waved himself off. “What matters is that’s what you’re asking.” 

Patrick met his smirk, sincerity unwavering. “I guess so.” 

David lowered his voice. “I told you I love you. I don’t just say that to anyone. I want to be with you.” 

The tenderness of Patrick’s smile made his chest ache a little. “I want that too.” 

“Good.” He nudged Patrick’s knee with his own. “Now, did you pick a movie for us yet?”

“From your pre-approved list? Yes, I did.”

//

“Good weekend?” Stevie asked him on another Monday some weeks later when he came to lean against her desk. 

He thought of the previous morning when he brought Patrick to tears with a blowjob and two fingers. “You could say that.” 

“You look disgustingly happy. And tired. Both gross.”

“I’ll take it.” 

“I applied for the job. They’re calling me about an interview today.” 

David raised his brows. “ _The_ job at the–”

Stevie shushed him sharply. “Don’t fucking jinx it.”

“I’m sure you’ll get it. It’s perfect for you.” 

“Thank you but shut up. I don’t want anyone hearing about it in case I don’t get it.” 

“So you haven’t told Roland yet.” 

“Absolutely not. There’s enough time for me to deal with all that later.” 

“I still say he’ll cry.” 

Stevie’s face fell in horror. “That better not happen.” 

“I’m so glad that this is happening to you and not me.” David flashed her a bright smile that she countered with a glare. “Honestly, though, you’ll be fine.” 

“I’m not good at interviews, that’s what’s annoying me. I might fuck this up for no reason.” 

“Good thing you work with such talented individuals.” He’d already pulled out his phone before she could object. 

And she tried to. 

It’s how he ended up watching his sister and his boyfriend give his best friend a fake interview in the conference room. Stevie hated every second of it with her whole being but she was much more at ease by the end of it. 

//  
//

Stevie’s farewell party was of course planned by David. Her interview was a success if only because her new co-workers at the City Library were equally weird as she was. She seemed happy with the development. 

Patrick dealt with most of his party related meltdowns better than he’d expected. And even if he hadn’t, it was all forgiven after David ate him out until he cried. 

“To Stevie”, Roland raised his glass, “and to everyone else in our little family here at The Creek. To new friends and to new lovers –” 

David glared at Stevie across the room where she pretended not to see him from behind her glass. Giving her two weeks’ notice had been a tad more eventful than anyone had assumed. Roland did cry. In her panic at the sudden outburst of emotions, Stevie had blurted out a carefully kept secret that was not her own, which became the gift of fresh gossip a certain boss enjoyed the most. Alexis had rejoiced she wasn’t the one who spilled. 

“– and to love in general!” 

“To love!” Ray said cheerily. 

“To Stevie”, David snapped. 

They all raised their glasses. “To love and to Stevie!” 

“I should’ve cut the speech to ten seconds”, David muttered to Patrick with the moment over. 

“It was fine. The party’s great. You did a great job.” 

He let himself be enveloped in Patrick’s arms. Patrick kissed his shoulder. 

“I know. I don’t know why I’ve been this stressed. Obviously I’ve planned much bigger parties than this.” 

“Because it’s Stevie”, Patrick said simply. “I know it’s hard to think about not seeing her every day. Party planning's your coping.” 

“At least I’ll have my boyfriend here. Can take the sting off with some break room makeouts.” 

“We don’t make out at work.” 

“I imagine I can talk you into breaking that rule a couple of times.” 

“Yeah, I guess you can”, Patrick conceded with a shrug and David grinned brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stevie on the phone: screams into a pillow
> 
> im a librarian from my previous schooling n so is my gf who actually works as one so Somehow stevie became one too
> 
> this was a fun relatively small challenge i set for myself n finishing it feels gr8! it's like? if it's fun to do then u don't gotta worry so much. it comes out how it comes out. 
> 
> anygays hope ya enjoyed it lmk what ur feeling n let s6 be All That 🤞🏻 happy new year whenever yall hit it!


End file.
